The final story of Drake
by charmedfan120
Summary: In this final story of Drake not only does he find love but is cursed to die can his family find out how will his love be strong enough to survive
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one adjusting.

It's been three weeks after Drake went back in time to save his family yet Drake still hasn't got use to his new life living with his father but the sad part is that in this timeline P.J and Parker doesn't exist Coop and Phoebe are divorced Billie's dad Drake is now an famous actor staring in his own reality TV series life with Drake but no matter how much Drake tries to adjust the more he falls out of this universe.

Drake and his father live in an condo in San Francisco much more fancier then Phoebe's old condo Drake loves demon hunting and his powers but with his father working as an actor and he has his own reality TV series Drake told his son that he has to be careful and not to use any magic at all in the case of exposure.

After leaving school Drake and Chris arrive at the condo and enter and go to Drake's room and sit down the luxurious double bed that has Italian sheets but Drake's room has more than one secret hiding in his room.

"So how was drama"? Said Chris

"Fine "Said Drake putting on a smile

"Liar"Said Chris

"Fine this life is so hard I can't get use to it my sisters were never born and I don't know what to do "Said Drake

"What do you mean sisters you never had sisters"Said Chris confused

"Of course you don't remember maybe I can In an blink of a eye allow my cousin Chris to see what I seen felt what I've done in the timeline that I only remember "Said Drake then all a sudden Chris receives some sort of premonition seeing everything Drake experience from that timeline he sees P.J and Parker being killed even himself

"Drake oh my god no wonder you can't adjust you need to push past this"Said Chris then out of nowhere Drake gets off his bed goes to the blue rug near his bed pushes it away lifts the louse floorboard up and picks up De'Mon grimore which is actually the same size of the Halliwell's book of shadows and opens it flicks through an few pages then finds the spell to erase memories

"Never ending memories I banish thee from my mind and heart and set me free from the prison of my history"Said Billie and within the milliseconds Drake forgets about the timeline his sisters and everything else to do with that timeline

After he casts the spell he closes the book puts it back under the floorboard and places the wood back in place then places the rug back in place then Chris walks in Drake's on seat bathroom and gets changed into an black lathered trousers with an black lathered top and an black wig on top his head and glasses the same with Drake but in white then Chris walks back into Drake's bedroom and Chris orbs them into an backstreet waiting for the demon to strike.

An tall blond haired Innocent looking girl wearing an t shirt and an skirt is standing in the alley then as soon as an woman holding an clipboard the girl fires an energy ball at her luckily Drake jumps in front of her and holds his hands to freeze the energy ball instead the energy ball explodes casing demon to be sent flying the once innocent girl sends her flying into some cardboard boxes then Chris jumps out of nowhere tries to stab the demon girl but she shimmers out.

Before the woman could run away Chris blows some memory dust at her erasing this event yet kept an close eye on her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Drake can love.

The day after the attack Chris and Drake are back at school putting some stuff away in their lockers then all a sudden a tall dark haired girl walks pass the two cousins just as they closed their lockers she smiles at Drake then Drake smiles back however as soon as Chris notices Drake smiling Drake tries to return to his normal non smiling face.

"Chris did you see her she digs you "Said Chris

"I don't know what you're on about "Said Drake with his face turning red

"Then why your face is turning red "? Said Chris

"No isn't "Said Drake

All day in every lesson from maths till science all Drake can think about is that girl what's her name what's her favourite colour what's does she like before he can think of anything else the teacher shouts.

"Drake "Said Mr Brown

"Erm yes sir "Said Drake

"Daydreaming are you Drake "Said Mr Brown

"No sir "Said Drake

"Answer the question then" Said Mr Brown

"What question "Said Drake?

"Detention "Said Mr Brown

At lunch Drake and Chris are sitting together enjoying lunch when the same girl walks past looking at Drake still staring at him Drake staring back at her feeling a roll coaster of emotions and thoughts.

"Drake Drake"Said Chis

"Yes what"? Said Drake

"The detention when is it"? Said Chris

"Three o clock till four "Said Drake

"That gives half a hour as you know hero"Said Chris

"I know but sir is an tight "Said Drake

After the detention Drake went straight to his and his father condo with Chris they quickly get changed then left with knifes in their boots with Drake holding a crystal and a map ready to scry when they reached the alley were they saved that woman they suddenly get ambushed by five demons including the one that attacked yesterday.

"I take her "Said Drake then he levitates into the air kicking both demons before being hit by a energy ball by the girl hitting Drake into the wall however Chris throws his knifes into the demons making flames rap around them and they are vanquished Drake gets up chases the girl into an another ally and holds on of his hands out to try and freeze the girl but once again he blast her and a wound on her left arm

"So you want to fight"Said the girl

"Hell yeah"Said Billie then they both charge at each other throwing kicks and punches at each but before Billie could delivery his final kick to make her fall she uses her super strength and pushes him to the ground making the wig fall off him and she sees it's Phoebe's only child she then shimmers out and into the Underworld


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 first date.

There in deepest part of the Underworld is the girl were Cole vanquished the Triad standing in the white circle with five demons surrounding her.

"What do you mean you failed"? Said demon 1

"It wasn't a complete failure I found out that one of these so called superheroes is Phoebe Halliwell's only child "Said the girl

"I see Kathrine they be a way to stop his good deeds "Said demon 2

"How"? Said Kathrine

"The Halliwell's magic is indeed strong but the child can be broken by love which I sense he is in exploit it and you will destroy him "Said demon 3

Meanwhile walking back to Victor's apartment is Chris and Drake discussing what happened in the ally and what they should do.

"She saw who you really are "Said Chris shocked to not only learn at their game might be up because the girl and her gang could attack their family

"She taught me by surprise and that's not all she looked familiar "Said Drake

"What do you mean familiar like someone in school?"Said Chris

"No like in another life"Said Drake

"In another life she must of really hit you hard "Said Chris

Finally arriving at Victor's apartment sitting down talking with Victor was a pleasure for both cousins even though Victor didn't have magic he knew his grandsons all too well he would often babysit them when they were little and he protect them when the sisters needed to do something risky.

"So how's school"? Said Victor

"Fine but let's just say being "Said Drake before being interrupted by ringing noise from his phone Drake answers then go back to the his condo with Chris to face the music his dad reality TV show

Back at the condo is Drake acting more dramatic as ever when he sees his only son walks in with Chris.

"Drake were are you your never going to attract girl dressed like that''Said Drake to his son

"It's school's uniform "Said Drake

"How's school and why are you home so late"? Said Drake

"Long story Chris my room "Said Drake just as the cameramen follow them before Chris gives them a daring look so the cameramen would go back

In Drake's room Chris and Drake begin to talk at first it was on the demon however Drake began to daydream then all a sudden Drake ascends off the bed onto the wall falls onto the ground in shock Chris runs down the marble stairs and into to Drake to tell what has happened to Drake.

"Drake Drake it's Drake "Said Chris then with no hesitation Drake runs up the stairs into his son's room and picks up Drake's head and his son eye lids' slowly begin to open

A few hours later after the cameramen left sitting at in living room at Halliwell manner is the entire family including Drake with them all sat around the living room looking at Drake waiting for expiation.

"What happened"? Said Phoebe and Drake

"I don't know but I got to go "Said Drake getting off the sofa and walking towards the door

"Where "? Said Phoebe

"P3 café with someone "Said Drake

"Let me guess the girl from school "Said Chris

"Yes "Said Drake unintentionally blushing

"My son's on his first date "Said Phoebe

"It's not a date we studying "Said Drake

"What studying love "Said Drake

"Bye "Said Drake as he leaves the manner and walks off the drive to P3 café

At P3 café siting opposite each other is the girl Kathrine and Drake with history books covering all the tables at first they was nothing but awkward silence but then Drake's uncle Jake arrives with a glass bowl filled with strawberry ice cream and cream with flakes.

"Hear you go kids "Said Jake and places the glass bowl filled with ice cream on the table and walks off

"Did you pay him"? Said Kathrine

"No his my uncle I get so much for free and then on Saturdays and Fridays I work here "Said Drake

"So the Kennedy assassination what you got"? Said Kathrine

"Erm that they was a man with an umbrella and he put his umbrella up as the president drove past him "Said Drake

After studying some history they begin to eat the ice cream and ordered more food and talked what felt like ten minutes was a hour.

"So no brothers and sisters"? Said Kathrine

"No what about you"? Said Drake

"Me either do you like the theatre"? Said Kathrine

"Yeah let's go "Said Drake just then Kathrine and Drake picks up their books and place them in their bags and go to the theatre were Drake's dad would be performing

After going to the theatre they went their separate ways when Drake arrives home he takes his key out his pocket and unlocks the door and goes to the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four mother like son.

The day after the date Chris and Drake were once again on their way to find and finally vanquish this mysterious demon which had no entry in either the Halliwell book of shadows or the De'mon grimoire but this time she can't get away.

"Chris wait we can't vanquish her "Said Billie

"What do you mean"? Said Chris

"She working for someone we haven't been able to scry for her for hours we were blocked it's a trap we need to head home and make a plan "Said Billie just after saying this Billie comes under another some sort of daydream and falls onto the floor in a violent way Chris quickly orbs back to the condo with Chris in hope they be something in the book

A few minutes later Drake wakes up to be surrounded by all his family members however now the secret was out Drake wake up in time to get changed and Chris couldn't leave him unprotected.

"What the hell are you wearing "? Said Phoebe

"Clothes "Said Drake

"What action man clothes "Said his father

"So you too are the good masked people helping the public "Said Piper

"Guys before you do anymore lectures is there a spell to due with pas lives"? Said Drake

"Yes "Said Paige

"Thank you what is it "? Said Drake

"Why do you need it"? Said Phoebe

Instead of telling her Drake reads his mother's mind in hope that he be able to find her knowledge on the spell after finding the spell in her mind Drake stop uses his telepathy and sits on his bed and recites the spell.

"Remove the chains of time and space and let my sprit soar let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before "Said Drake with the last word said he faints only to see himself in the 1960's walking up to the Halliwell manner to only to be let in by his future grandmother Patty

"Welcome "Said Patty

"Thanks Patty where's Louise"? Said George Drake's past life

"Louise "Said Patty with this said Louise walks down the stairs wearing a blue dress and walks towards patty and George and kisses George then all a sudden Drake wakes up

"Drake everything ok"? Said Phoebe

"Yeah now if you excuse me I have to summon grams" Said Drake as he gets off sofa and walks up to the attic

"Grams why Penny"? Said Leo

"Not Penny Patty" Said Drake

"Why"? Said Phoebe

"Patty was my friend in the sixties and Louise such a good kisser and Chris Katherine is Louise" Said Drake filled with a mixture of good emotions

"Well I guess it's true Drake you found love" Said Chris

"I guess I have hear these words hear my cry spirit from the other side come to me I summon thee cross now the great divide" Said Drake and with that said Patty appears in a swirl of white lights

"Drake It's nice to see you" Said Patty

"Grams I need you tell me about Louise" Said Drake

"Louise was George or rather your soul mate you too spent every moment with each other but your parents didn't approve because you were both apart of two different feuding gangs of witches when they found out they killed you" Said Patty

"Who"? Said Drake

"I don't know probably her father no one knows for sure" Said Patty

"I know a way" Said Drake

"How"? Said Phoebe

"The past life spell" Said Drake

"Make sure you wake up before George dies otherwise you may not wake up" Said Phoebe

"Remove the chains from time and space and let my spirit soar let these mortal arms embrace the life that haunts before" Said Drake then he returns to witnessed his past life

"Patty have you got the spell"? Said Louise

"Yes but I had to edit it a bit" Said Patty

"Do it" Said George as he reaches his hands out to hold Louise

"I call upon the Ancient powers,To mask them now and in future hours,Hide them well and thoroughly But not from those they deem family" Said Patty and a flash of light came and went with the spell completed the three went over and looked in the mirror to see that the two love birds have now indeed have a new appearance

 _"Now_ _come to the attic we just begun" Said Patty just as she leads them to the attic_

 _In the attic on the small table with the pot is the three of them working on their new id._

 _George and Louise walk down the stairs then out of the manner only to be ambushed by George's father and his gang and been teleported to a warehouse._

 _Tied up next to one another Louise and George holding one of another hand._

 _"Son what spell has she casted on you to fall for that tramp" Said George's dad_

 _"She's not a tramp we love each other" Screams George back at his father_

 _I make sure you never be together your no son of mine now good witch in thy sight vanquish self vanquish thy might in this and every future life" Said George's father not even flinching_

 _"I'll always love you Louise" Said George with that said he begins to erupt in flames but Drake wakes just in time crying_

 _"Oh my god" Said Drake_

 _"What happened honey"? Said Phoebe_

 _"My father back then he vanquish me back then because I loved Louise and we were going to run away together they made what me die he cast a curse on me to kill me in every life" Said Drake_

 _"How do we stop"? Said Chris_

 _"Wait till midnight I got something important to do" Said Drake walking down the stairs and out of the manner meeting Kathrine_

 _Finally finding her at the local park Drake rushes up to her and kisses her only t find out she feels the same way._

 _"Easy tiger" Said Kathrine_

 _"I know your a witch I am to" Said Drake_

 _"Really" Said Kathrine_

 _"Yes" Said Drake holding Kathrine's hand only to realise that she has a gash on the same arm that demon girl has_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Drake arrives home at five to twelve with his mum waiting by the front door holding an amulet they crafted.

"What this" Said Drake after receiving it from Phoebe and placing it over his head

"It's an amulet it will protect you from the curse" Said Phoebe

As soon as it reached twelve the amulet shined blue and went once hit one minute passed twelve to show that it done its work.

Drake the takes the amulet off and puts it on the nearest table and walks over to Chris and talks to him and how his worried a demon might be after her because of the gash on her hand.

"What are you blind it makes all sense she the demon you blasted her in the same place your going out with a demon you know how irresponsible that is" Said Chris

"You can't talk you're going with Bianca a phoenix who is evil I love her" Said Drake before Chris could comment both Piper and Phoebe but in

"Kathrine's a demon which you guys have been secretly going after first of all your meant to be laying low secondly a demon a being of pure evil Drake you can't ever see her again not in less you vanquish her" Said Phoebe

"The same for you Chris" Said Piper walking off

Drake then goes up to the attic finds the crystal and the map and begins to scry for Kathrine and the crystal drops in the same place where they first met.

"Orb us there" Said Drake

"Why to prove you wrong" Said Drake with that said Chris orbs over in a swirl of white and blue lights but Phoebe using her empathy channels Chris orbing power to orb a self and Piper there to.

When they arrive they see Kathrine kill three people by throwing energy balls at them and took great pleasure in killing them.

"Kathrine why"? Said Drake

"I'm demon and if I don't do what I'm asked they kill you" Said Kathrine

"Enough of this bye" Said Piper about to blow Kathrine up just using one hand

"Wait" Said Drake as he walks up to her and kisses her once more

"I love you" Said Kathrine

"I love you too Prudence, Patricia, Melinda Penelope, Astrid Lauren and Grace Halliwell witches strong beside take her soul and destroy for evermore" Said Drake walking away from Kathrine struggling to recite the spell Kathrine's soul leaves her body ascends to the sky and blows up in a massive explosion leaving only her body motionless on the ground.

Two days later at her funeral Drake wearing nothing but Black drops a white rose onto the coffin and walks off home saying.

"I'll always love you in every life" Said Drake

The End


End file.
